Hitomi Yoshizawa
Hitomi Yoshizawa (吉澤 ひとみ Yoshizawa Hitomi?, born April 12, 1985 in Miyoshi, Saitama, Japan) is a former leader of the pop group Morning Musume and current member of the duo Hangry & Angry as Hangry. She is the current leader of the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and the idol group derived from its lineup, Ongaku Gatas, and is also currently a member of Japanese pop group Dream Morning Musume. Biography Yoshizawa became a member of the Hello! Project group Morning Musume in 2000, as a member of the fourth generation along with Rika Ishikawa, Nozomi Tsuji, and Ai Kago, making her debut in the group's ninth single "Happy Summer Wedding". She was also featured in the group's theatrical release of Pinch Runner. She also appeared with the group in the weekly television show Hello! Morning in various segments including a survival match featuring the members of the 5th and 6th Generations where she played the role of the referee. In the past, she has often been perceived as the tomboyish member of the group, due to her voice, manners, and hobbies. Furthering this perception of her masculine side, Yoshizawa's first lead came in 2001 with the release of the single Mr. Moonlight: Ai no Big Band, in which she played a dashing playboy character. She has since managed to mostly overcome this, as many view her as having matured out of her formerly tomboyish character once having assumed leadership of Morning Musume in 2005. Yoshizawa became the Captain of the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. when it was formed in September 2003. The 5'5" (165 cm)[1] midfielder has since managed to lead the team to victory on many occasions. Yoshizawa also convinced teammate Nozomi Tsuji to remain as the team's goalkeeper, despite her graduation from Morning Musume in 2004. In April 2005, after the sudden and unexpected departure of Morning Musume's then-leader Mari Yaguchi, Yoshizawa, the current sub-leader, became the group's new leader. After Rika Ishikawa's graduation in May 2005, Yoshizawa became the last remaining member of her generation. On January 11, 2007, Yoshizawa's younger brother Kōta Yoshizawa (aged 16) was killed in a traffic accident. No word of what cause the crash. [2] On May 6, 2007, Yoshizawa graduated from Morning Musume after the band's last performance in the Sexy 8 Beat Spring Tour, which took place at Saitama Super Arena in Hitomi's hometown. According to several news sources,[3] producer Tsunku, and Yoshizawa herself,[4] she would enter a solo career of her own. At the time of her graduation, she had the second longest tenure of any Morning Musume member of 7 years and 21 days (although she was surpassed by Ai Takahashi and Risa Niigaki in September 2008). She was also considered by some fans to be the last trace of the "Golden era" of Morning Musume. She is also, as of September 2008, one of only four members to remain in the group for over 7 years (the others being 1st Generation member Kaori Iida and 5th generation members Ai Takahashi and Risa Niigaki). Yoshizawa then focused her time on Gatas Brilhantes H.P., along with being leader of a group formed with fellow members of the futsal team called Ongaku Gatas. On October 12, 2008 it was revealed that she would be paired up with fellow ex-Morning Musume member Rika Ishikawa as Hangry in the new unit Hangry & Angry in collaboration with a Harajuku fashion store of the same name.[5] The duo made their first US performance at Sakura-Con in Seattle in April 2009.[6] Their first European performance was at "Chibi Japan expo" in Montreuil (a Parisian suburb) on October 31, 2009. In February 2009, Yoshizawa performed with the rest of the Elder Club at their group graduation concert in Yokohama. Yoshizawa will make her first appearance with Hello! Project since the Elder Club's graduation at the Summer 2010 tour, acting as MC alongside Sharam Q member Makoto.[7] Yoshizawa has joined the newly formed group, "Dream Morning Musume" in 2010 alongside other former-Morning Musume members. In May 2012, Yoshizawa and Rika Ishikawa formed a Japanese pop unit called Abcho. Filmography Movies *2000 – Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー?) *2002 – Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。?) *2003 – Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語?) Dramas *2002 – Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで?) *2004 – Motto Koiseyo Otome (もっと恋セヨ乙女?) *2007 – Shinkansen Girl (新幹線ガール?) Photobooks